Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars - Chapter 22
Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars - Chapter 22 is the second episode of season 3 in Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars and the twenty second episode overall. Plot While General Oro Dassyne muses as to how many Jedi it would take to overrun his base on Bomis Koori IV, a scout battle droid reports that Jedi are approaching—and the general is surprised to discover they number only two: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Under a barrage of firepower from overhead Republic Attack Cruisers and ARC-170 starfighters, the two Jedi take the base in seconds. A montage shows several of Skywalker's heroic exploits during the Clone Wars: destroying several droid tri-fighters in a daring dog fight alongside Saesee Tiin, and rescuing three Jedi (Voolvif Monn, Aayla Secura and Agen Kolar) from attacking crab droids. Skywalker's starfighter lands on Naboo, and he and Padmé Amidala have a moment as she sees his face scar for the first time. They proceed to spend the night together. Obi-Wan Kenobi wakes in an uncomfortable trench, as Commander Cody reports that their barrage on the nearby droid base might succeed in lowering the shields in about three months. Kenobi points out that they have been there a month already, to which Cody replies that they are right on schedule. Skywalker enters bearing "lunch", a cloth full of live insects and worms, which he casually reports he got from inside the CIS base. The two Jedi make their way through the sewers under the base. Skywalker wants to fight the droids, but Kenobi simply blows up the shield generator by using small spherical bombs and pointing out that there are alternatives to fighting. With the shield down, their forces invade the CIS base. On Kashyyyk, two Wookiees, Tarkov and his son Jaccoba are hunting when they come across a camouflaged CIS droid invasion army. Across the galaxy, the droid armies continue their relentless invasion. In an unknown location, Count Dooku spars with General Grievous, urging him to use more unorthodox bladework. As Dooku disarms Grievous and advises him that he can only maintain his edge if he has fear, surprise and intimidation on his side, a hologram of Darth Sidious appears, commenting on Dooku's wise counsel. When Grievous reports that the Jedi numbers are thinly stretched across the Outer Rim in an effort to contain their attacks, Sidious congratulates them, and orders Grievous to begin his "special mission". On the conquered battlefront, Kenobi and Skywalker receive an urgent message from Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and Mace Windu on Coruscant. Informed that liberated systems were retaken by the Separatists, and that Palpatine's spies have located General Grievous on the planet Nelvaan. Kenobi's battle fleet arrives in the system, where they detect no enemy forces on the planet surface, but find the planet in the grip of a sudden ice age, accompanied by some strange geothermal readings. Landing on the planet surface to investigate, a massive Horax creature attacks them, quickly decimating their squad of clone troopers. Despite Kenobi's warning, Skywalker kills the Horax single-handed. In the wake of the Horax's death, a tribe of Nelvaanians suddenly appears, with a young male at the forefront who is very angry at Skywalker's actions. Transcript Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars - Chapter 22/Transcript Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars Category:Thomas' Adventures Series